


L'incanto sarà godersi un po' la strada

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Martino ha paura di invecchiare.O forse no.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	L'incanto sarà godersi un po' la strada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/gifts).



"Venti Nico, venti oddio.."  
"Ancora.." 

Niccolò non sa se ridere o piangere.  
Nel dubbio alza gli occhi al cielo mascherando un sorrisetto impertinente. 

Ci è abituato al suo drammaticissimo ragazzo che si fa venire le fobie per le cose più assurde.

Tipo il mese scorso era andato in fissa che Niccolò l'avrebbe lasciato solo ed in mezzo alla strada per fuggire con il ragazzo brasiliano delle consegne del ristorante cinese perché ogni volta che ordinavano questo gli regalava una porzione di nuvolette di drago.  
Vaglielo a spiegare che le nuvolette le regalano a tutti. 

Fattosta che dopo una settimana, per farlo smettere di blaterare sulla ridicola questione gli aveva dovuto promettere di non ordinare mai più in quello specifico ristorante. 

Gli mancano i ravioli al vapore più buoni di tutta Roma.  
Ma la felicità di Martino prima di tutto. 

Però questa manco lui se l'aspettava.

Compirà vent'anni tra cinque mesi e si sta comportando come se ne dovesse compiere sessantotto domani. 

Veramente. Ma che è sta storia. 

"Non puoi essere serio Marti, è da stamattina che -"  
"Forse perché sto a invecchia e non ricordo più quello che dico, madonna già me ce vedo al reparto di geriatria"

Per un momento Niccolò se lo immagina pure, Martino a ottantasei anni con i capelli bianchi e l'apparecchio acustico che sbrocca a qualsiasi malcapitato infermiere del reparto in cui è stato ricoverato dopo una caduta dal terzo scalino di una rampa che ne ha in totale sei. 

"Il pannolone me lo cambi tu Nì, te lo sto a dì.. Non farmi toccare da nessun'altro"

La risata che prorompente si fa strada facendo vibrare tutto il corpo di Niccolò fa sorridere Martino più di quanto ne abbia voglia in questo momento.

Che sta cercando di non immaginare un tempo in cui sarà così vecchio da non reggersi in piedi.

"Scemo che te ridi, tanto che te frega a te, sarai il vecchio che tutte le badanti desiderano"  
"A parte che sono più vecchio di te, e poi nessuna badante avrà mai una possibilità contro nonno Rametta"  
"No?"  
"No.. Vieni qua" 

Si va a sedere sulle ginocchia di Niccolò perché finché è abbastanza giovane da poterlo stringere con forza ha intenzione di approfittarne.  
Che poi dalla sua posizione sulla sedia a rotelle come farà a circondargli la vita con le gambe. 

Niccolò gli passa una mano tra i capelli e gli lascia un bacio sul collo che sa tanto di risata trattenuta e Martino si incazzerebbe a bestia per questa mancanza di rispetto plateale se non fosse così distratto dal profumo della pelle del suo simpaticissimo e poco comprensivo fidanzato. 

"Si Nì.. fallo adesso che un giorno non c'avrò più capelli"  
"Cretino.. e comunque io ti troverei bellissimo pure pelato"  
"Bugiardo" 

Niccolò gli prende la testa tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi e Martino ci legge così tanta sincerità che forse ci crede. 

Che lo amerà pure col catetere. 

"Perché scusa, tu mi amerai di meno quando avrò così tanta pancia che non riuscirò più a chinarmi per allacciarmi le scarpe?"  
"È per questo che gli anziani portano i mocassini" 

Niccolò ride e stavolta Martino gli va dietro.  
Perché la risata di Nico è troppo contagiosa e perché un futuro in cui sono vecchi e si prendono cura l'uno dell'altro è un immagine che gli sta facendo bene al cuore. 

Inaspettatamente e con tutti i rischi che comporta perdere la vista e l'udito e i denti e forse pure la memoria a un certo punto. 

È certo che di Niccolò si ricorderebbe. In ogni caso. 

Quindi sti cazzi se non saprà manco più che giorno è o come si chiama il proprietario del circolo delle bocce in cui andranno a trascorrere il sabato pomeriggio. 

"E comunque non ti amerei di meno..nonostante la barba grigia e le zampe di gallina"  
"Non credo che starei bene con la barba Marti" 

Martino si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo esagerato e poggia la fronte contro quella di Niccolò.  
Accarezzandogli la guancia e il mento, pensando a come sarebbe sentirla sotto le sue dita. 

Immaginando che non sarebbe male perdere il fiato pure con la bombola d'ossigeno guardando i suoi scintillanti occhi verdi contornati dai segni del tempo che sarebbero solo i ricordi di una vita insieme. 

Forse non ha più così paura adesso. 

"Sarai sempre bello Nì"  
"E non credi che io la pensi allo stesso modo?" 

Alza le spalle senza rispondere e lo bacia sulle labbra. Invece. 

"Marti.. - dice serio - eri bellissimo ieri, sei bellissimo oggi, e ti troverò bellissimo tra venti o quart'anni.." 

Lo bacia sulla punta del naso. 

"E racconterò questa assurda conversazione ai nostri nipoti un giorno, sappilo"  
"I nostri nipoti è?"  
"Si.." 

Martino non vede l'ora.


End file.
